Call me
by Aerosyne
Summary: Strawberry Kickshot, Golden Locks and Bass Kitten are all strippers at a popular Neutral club called "The rebels" There, Our dear Strawberry meets an unusual customer. Oddness ensues. Grimm/Fem!Ichi. Not yaoi and there is really no smut.Oneshot, enjoy


_**Heya been a little while since my last fic. This is a little oneshot that I came up with while listening to the first song. It's kind of inspired by the fanfiction "Strawberry Bad boy" Except most of there characters are female, (Ichi and Shin) And as you'll find out it's also a mix of "Red Light Escape"**_

_**If i'm too close to those fanfictions, please let me know. ^^**_

**_-Aero_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drop it down, raise it up<strong>

**Side to side, left to right**

**Lick your lips, flip your hair **

**Watch him sweat over there**

**High heels, make-up, fake eyelashes**

**Look at you, you're so damn plastic! **

**Acrylics on with orangey skin**

**That lipo really made you thin**

A lithe body swung around the pole, a feminine body twirling and rocking to the beat of the music, dirty blonde hair, with the bangs dyed a soft blue/turquoise color whipped around with ease, unlike the other, not being held down by pounds of hairspray. Her grayish blue eyes are sharp and concentrated yet somehow able to hold a sensual, addictive looking hue.

yes, I'm jealous. She's beautiful, kind and brave. One of the workers here who's worked longest. Her name is Katen Kyogatori, the crowd loves her. Tonight, her outfit consisted of, however inappropriate it may be, a young school girl outfit. A barely fitting button-up long sleeve shirt, an electric blue tie which was loose and fit along the opening of her top, which was unbuttoned to show a fair amount of cleavage. A Very short plated skirt. When I say short, I mean like, hardly covering her ass. The skirt was a dark gray color. To finish the look off, she had thigh high black stockings, and 6-inch high heels with a electric blue bow on each one.

I don't feel like exploring what's underneath, her song is almost over and it's also my turn up next. See, I don't go all out like the other girls. Yep, Plain old Ichigo Kurosaki in a thong and a lacey bra, with some sort of seductive outfit someone could come up with.

**Tease it, spray it, make it big**

**Your hair's so big it's like a wig**

**Your skirt is short, your top is low**

**Speed it up, it's way too slow! **

**You like it when I rock my hips, So why you starin' at my tits? **

**So go to him and make him work**

**For what he's got and how you twirk**

When the song ended, the voice called out. I say voice because i'm unsure of who it is. I can't tell. I'm not good at voices, faces, or names. At all.

"And a wonderful performance by Bass Kitten" Katen, as the girls know her "Next up, is the wonderful and ever feisty.. Strawberry Kickshot!" He called out, and I went up, gently brushing shoulders with Katen, who stopped me momentarily, much to my surprise, and nodded, then smiled.

"Good luck, it's a wild crowd" She chirped. yes, Katen was very kind, and a person I looked up to in my little career to care for my child.

I made my way on stage, grabbing the pole with confidence gleaming in my chocolate brown eyes. My song for the night was ET, by Katy Perry, a well known American singer. I loved this song, and flowed with it. Sometimes stopping to take a small article of my naughty nurse outfit off.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch are foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

The lights strobed as I got off of it. Momentarily my eyes connected with a pair of unnaturally cyan colored eyes, catching my interest, while somehow I managed not to slip up.

I continued on throughout the song, catching glimpses at the eyes I had grown a liking to.

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**All**

I slowed down at that moment, rocking my hips slowly and bringing my hands up to curl in my unruly, yet sexy tangerine locks that flowed to the middle of my back. As the song sped back up for the climax and ending, I grabbed the pole, hefting my body up and wrapping my legs around it. Slowly I twirled down and let my bright red heels click against the stage. They called the ending of my song and I walked off, but not without looking back to catch the cyan eyes once more. they seemed to dance with mirth and lust. I shivered and walked into the back.

_- An hour later-_

The stripping closed down for the night, since it was Thursday, and many of the strippers left. However, I stayed because I was also a waitress at "The rebels" ( I made up my own little mix of misfits that fit in bleach and that was what they are called. The rebels is a neutral area for gangs and parts of the city.) Tonight however, I was at the bar, working as a bartender which I did on Thursdays and Fridays instead of being a waitress. An interesting dubstep mix was on, and I was enjoying myself

Until

of course, yes, there is an 'until' foreshadowing, right? Mhmmm. Nothing good can stay. Like Robert Frost said. Yes, I'm educated.

That same pair of cyan eyes assaulted my line of sight by sitting. Right. In. Front. Of. Me.

Fuck

My

Life

Kami must hate me right?

If she doesn't than she has a twisted sense of humor. This guy was like Adonis. I'm not really into the muscle guys and all that, but he was sex on legs. Sky blue, tousled messy hair sat on top of the handsome straight face. We all know by now what color his eyes are, so I won't go into detail. Except, they look even more stunning up close. He had a shit eating grin on his face, and I couldn't help but blush as red as my namesake.

A low, seductive voice brought me out of the small fantasies beginning to completely take over my mind. I shivered, again. And looked towards him.

"Yare yare, Can ya' get me a Blue motha' fucka', dearest Strawberry Kickshot?" he purred, and I nodded stiffly, trying not to mess up. After preparing his drink and handing it to him, he winked and walked off to probably talk with his friends.

Someone's hands suddenly seized my forearms , causing my to jump, really high, and squeal, really loud.

"ICHI!" A high pitched voice chirped, and I knew who it was almost immediately.

"Don't f-"

"Tut tut tut" she corrected with her hand on my lips. "No swearing like that, it'll scare the customers away, ya know that Ichi' " She giggled.

"Shinji, don't sneak up on me like that!" I wailed, a scowl on my face. Shinji is my best friend, who is also a stripper by the name of Golden locks. She had shoulder length hair in a neat bob. She was skinny, really skinny and relatively flat. She had some boobs, but what she lacked in that area, she made up in with her body. She was built like a model. Tall, lean, flexible and all legs. I was kind of jealous of her too, since I had a long, lean stomach and fairly medium length legs. I wasn't model material because I simply had too many scars and was a bit more tomboyish than the other girls.

She immediately ran off into an array of questions.

" Who was that? Oh my kami, he was drool worthy! Go TALK TO HIM!" She squealed and pushed me off in his direction. I whined, because of course, I don't feel like disrupting him or whatever. Unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, I happened to bump into a very hard chest. Is tumbled slightly then looked up.

Gasp

It was him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, i didn't see you there!' I quickly apologized, which was very out of character for me.

"Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks. What's your _real_ name?" He growled out sensually in a low baritone.

"U-hmm... Kurosaki Ichi" I muttered, a blush staining my cheeks.

"Strawberry eh? Now I know where you got chur nickname from, yeh?" He chuckled softly.

"M'name Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, nice ta' meetcha Ichi." Purr, again. Gawd he was trying to kill me. I looked away, trying to hide my blush and not think of anything dirty.

Suddenly, a warm and firm hand grabbed my chin and a pair of lips were pressed against my own. They were soft and urgent at the same time. I stayed still, shocked. Until slowly, against my better judgment, Oh did I forget to mention it was another one of those dreadful 'until' moments? Well it is. I melted against him.

His tongue peak out to prod against my lips and ask for entrance. I obliged, unwillingly, my mind said. But my body, the machine of opposite of what I want, said yes. A felt a hand slip into one of my pockets before it slipped back out and he pulled away.

He slowly moved, his lips at my ear as he whispered breathily. "Call me" Before walking off. Nope, I wasn't blind. Deaf, or stupid. I could see the tent in his pants as he moved away, and feel the lust basically rolling off of him like the cologne that accented his musky, masculine order that all had me a puddle of orange at his feet.

"AWWWW!" Shin squealed.

"way to ruin a moment, Shin" I muttered softly and got back to work.

I would be VERY wrong to say I didn't end up calling him later on that night

But I won't be discussing what happened after. It's personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Happyface<strong>

**This came out really funny and good, I'm satisfied x3**

**The songs are**

**1. Millionaires - I like money**

**2. Katy Perry- E.T**


End file.
